The present invention relates to mechanisms for lifting large heavy objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to mechanisms for lifting and supporting the weight of a large object to enable relocation of the object by a single individual.
Large objects with substantial weight can be difficult to move due to the combination of weight and size of the object. Sometimes an object can be too massive for a single person and even heavy when lifted by two persons. Other objects can be difficult to lift and move because the dimensions of the object make supporting the weight of the object while moving difficult.
Tables are often large, heavy and difficult to transport, even with the assistance of a second person. Even with the aid of a second person, half the weight of the table must be lifted by each person and then movement is restricted to short stutter steps, while attempting to maintain the balanced weight of the table. Often a second person is unavailable when a table needs to be moved.
In some situations, tables are moved quite often and most always by only one person. For example picnic tables often need to be moved every time the grass is mowed. This is a problem for homeowners and maintenance personnel at parks or other areas with picnic tables. Often the individual mowing must endeavor to move the table alone. A heavy picnic table often cannot be fully lifted by a single person because of a combination of the weight and inability to apply the lifting force at or near the center of gravity of the table. As a result, the table is often lifted one end at a time and walked to a new position. This lifting applies a torque to the table and table legs which can weaken the table and eventually result in damage or failure of the table and/or table legs.